


Bad Day at Orange Rock

by gladdecease



Category: Naruto, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: comment_fic, Community: crossovers100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will is a genin team, Bobby Singer their reluctant ninja master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day at Orange Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/148234.html?thread=31576074#t31576074), in response to [chibifukurou](http://chibifukurou.livejournal.com)'s prompt: Naruto/Supernatural, Bobby, Castiel, Dean, and Sam, The boys are the ninja team, Free Will. Their ninja master, Bobby, thinks they’re all just a bunch of idiots and wishes Castiel would stop wearing orange.

Bobby had to hold back a long sigh when he broke the Hokage's seal on the messenger hawk's scroll. Just getting a message from him was never a good sign - jounin or not, Bobby didn't go on missions outside the village anymore, god damn it! - but this one in particular was worse than he ever could have expected.

Due to the unfortunate passing of Jim Murphy, Bobby was getting his genin team. Starting today. "Team Four," he muttered to himself, stuffing the scroll in his pocket. "Well _that_ ain't foreboding at all."

Automatically setting his locks and traps with a small burst of chakra, he left his apartment. Walking down the street like a _normal_ person, thank you very much. Only damned idiot show-offs go by roof if they don't have to.

When he got to the training field, it was to the rather disappointing sight of one of the trio practicing at a wooden dummy. A look at the kid got Bobby a nod upwards, where a pair of damned idiot show-offs were racing through the trees around the clearing.

Clearing his throat got one of the idiots to jump down out of the trees and stand at attention. The other one, though, was still running around, laughing and calling out taunts.

Bobby sighed, long and deep. Then he shouted: "Team Four, asses front and center!", and _that_ managed to bring the last of them down from the trees.

"It's Team Free Will, not Team Four!" he said, laughing at some inside joke.

Bobby frowned at him until he got into line and his expression sobered up. "As I'm sure you're aware," he began, "Jim Murphy's dead. Died protecting Konoha, but dead. As such, you three needed a new master. The Hokage, in his great wisdom, decided that should be me."

"And who're you?" Mr Show-off asked, crossing his arms speculatively.

"The name's Bobby Singer, kid," Bobby said with a low growl to his voice. "And the next time you interrupt me you're gonna regret it."

The kid frowned, looking away, but the "yessir" he muttered sounded plenty intimidated for Bobby's tastes.

"Alright, then," Bobby said. "Introductions. Name, specialty, goals. Go." He pointed at the one with long hair, who'd actually been practicing when he got there.

The kid blinked. "Uh, Sam Winchester. Taijutsu, I guess? I like using wires and making seals. And Master Jim said I was probably a lightning-type user. I want to be stronger than my annoying older brother, and, uh, help protect the village. I guess."

"You _guess_ ," Bobby repeated. Sam flushed, and hunched in on himself, but nodded. Rolling his eyes, he turned to the show-off.

The show-off frowned at Bobby, even - lord help him - striking a _pose_. He supposed the kid thought it looked intimidating. "Dean Winchester," he barked. "I like knives and fire-type jutsu, I don't care what Master Jim said about earth-type. I'm gonna smack my whiny little brother over the head, and keep civilians safe from things that're too big for them."

Bobby shot a look at Sam and Dean. Who ever thought it was a _good_ idea to put siblings on the same team? All the competitiveness of teenagers gets doubled in family. He sighed, and looked at the last one.

The kid stared straight back at Bobby, unblinking. "Castiel. I use genjutsu, and am considered a wind-type user. I want to become skilled enough to protect the village."

Bobby stared at the kid for another minute before he gave it up on account of creepy non-blinking.

Dean snorted. "Forget, Master Bobby, Cas has _never_ lost a staring match. _Ever_." He punched Castiel on the shoulder. "The little freak."

"Eye contact is highly important in establishing a genjutsu, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah, technique this, style that." Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever, man. I just throw what I've got at them. Don't need to be tricky when you're already a badass."

"Hold up," Bobby said, grabbing Castiel's attention. "Did you seriously try to use a genjutsu on me, boy?"

Castiel looked up at him, blinking more freely now. "I would assume it's been successful, as you haven't commented on my clothing."

"Your - " Canceling out the jutsu was thankfully simple, proving the kid wasn't _that_ advanced for his age group, but what it revealed boggled the mind. "What the hell are you wearing _orange_ for, boy?"

"I was told it is stealthy," he said, the person he was glaring at giving Bobby a big clue as to _who_ had told him that little fib.

Dean grinned innocently. "Hey, it helped you with your genjutsu."

"I do not own a single article of clothing that is not orange now," Castiel said. "Not even underwear. _How_ , exactly, is that helpful?"

The words quickly escalated into an argument, which somehow became a challenge to race around the trees again. Bobby watched them go, despite his orders to stay still, then looked helplessly at Sam. "Tell me it isn't always like this."

Sam shrugged. "Wish I could, Master Bobby."

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Orange" at [crossovers100](http://community.livejournal.com/crossovers100). My table is [here](http://community.livejournal.com/glad_fics/30795.html).


End file.
